<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow by StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444535">snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese'>StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin Deserves Better, POV Clarke Griffin, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Short, a brief second of joy in this cruel cruel world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Clarke sees snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke had been on Earth for exactly eighty-three days when it happened for the first time.</p><p>She had woken up to the sensation of something wet and cold hitting her skin, and for a split second, she’d thought it was rain– but no. It was too gentle to be rain.</p><p>Clarke sat up slowly, warily– was this some kind of trick?– but held out a hand, and let one of the flakes float gently down to rest on her fingertips. She winced slightly at the sensation– it was cold, almost cold enough to burn, but vanished the second it landed.</p><p>She squinted up at the gray sky as more flakes came tumbling down, and suddenly let out a shout of laughter, sending birds scattering from the treetops.</p><p>She knew what this was.</p><p>Snow.</p><p>It was snow.</p><p>Clarke smiled and stood, twirling on the muddy ground, and for a second, she was not <i>Wanheda,</i> she was not the Mountain Slayer, she was not even <i>Klark kom Skaikru.</i></p><p>She was just a girl, enjoying the winter snow for the first time in her life.</p><p>Later, there would be planning. Later, there would be strategies on staying warm and hunting food and surviving.</p><p>But not now.</p><p>Now, Clarke leans against her tree and smiles, watching the tiny, bright flakes come fluttering down.</p><p>And for the first time since the Mountain, she feels peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>